Moon
by Elfwarriorgirl
Summary: Lucy is getting married.... DISCLAMER: I do not own Lucy or Tumnus. I do own Colm


Lucy fell to her knee's, hitting the sand. She let her hands float to her side, and she could feel the sand tickling her fingertips. Looking up she stared at the moon, finding it a comforting object. In all the years that her life would change, the moon would always be there. It would always make it's way to the sky at night, where it would then shine down.

Lucy lay so that she was on her back, looking up to the sky. The stars were out, filling the sky with their light, but they weren't what attracted Lucy. She couldn't tear her eyes off of the moon.

She didn't know how long she lay there...it must have been at least half an hour.

She was about to get up and go to bed when she heard footfalls.

Looking up, Lucy could see Tumnus approaching.

Standing above her he asked, "Is everything all right Lucy?"

Lying, Lucy replied, "Yes, everything is fine. Sit down, please."

Tumnus sat down next to Lucy, his legs to the side as he couldn't cross them.

"Tumnus, what do you prefer, the moon or the stars? Colm doesn't like the moon or the stars. He doesn't really care."

Tumnus gazed down at her sadly, "I have always liked the moon more. Personally I find it amazing that it will always be there unlike the stars, which will someday burn out."

Lucy looked over at Tumnus, "I agree."

Then, almost too quietly for Tumnus to hear, she added, "I wish Colm was more like you."

But Tumnus did hear it. At first he was unsure what to say, but then he said, just as quietly, "I wish I was in Colm's place."

Tumnus laid down next to Lucy, his head resting on his arm, a strip of sand between them. "Lucy, does Colm love you?"

Lucy's gaze went from Tumnus's face to the moon. She sighed. "He loves my title."

Tumnus unlike Lucy, didn't turn away but instead kept gazing at her face. He was captivated by her beauty. He had never shared such a close moment with Lucy. Yes, they were friends, they laughed and talked and danced, but they had never lied together on the sand, at night, alone. Tumnus knew that any other man would take advantage of her, but Tumnus knew he never could. Not his Lucy.

Lucy, having slipped off into thought, now said, "Tumnus do you think you will ever get married?"

"No Lucy, I don't suppose I ever will." Not if the one he loved was already taken.

Now Tumnus didn't feel it was right to keep staring at her. She was queen of Narnia, engaged to be married. He didn't deserve to even spend as much time as he did with her. They both knew that he spent more time with her than Colm did.

Rolling to his back, Tumnus tugged at the scarf that was wrapped too tightly around his neck.

The minutes passed by in silence, neither saying a word. Tumnus barely felt her delicate hand brush his face, stroking his cheek.

Looking towards her, Tumnus saw a look of longing on her face.

"Lucy." He muttered, quietly.

"Tumnus." She muttered back, her voice a whisper.

Leaning forward, Lucy kissed Tumnus. The kiss landed at the corner of his mouth, light and swift. Tumnus caught himself smiling, but quickly got rid of the smile.

"Lucy, we can't."

"I know." Lucy sighed. "It's just...I can't stop thinking about you. Tumnus, I don't want to marry Colm. I don't love him."

Tumnus didn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Tumnus, I love you."

Now that Tumnus had heard the words come from her, her knew what to say.

"I love you too Lucy. I always have. But we can't. It would never work. You're getting married tomorrow."

Lucy sighed and stood up, and then waited for Tumnus to join her. He stood and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I want to push you away, I love you Lucy..."

Lucy placed a hand on his arm. "Don't be."

With that, Lucy left him, knowing that as she walked away she was crushing all hope of their love growing. But she also knew that if it were to grow, it would be cut down and they would lose each other.

As she walked away, Tumnus could feel his heart breaking. And as it broke, he knew that he would always remember this night, and her kiss.

But he also knew that his heart would not only break, but shatter if they were to let their love known to others. They would be cut down and ridiculed. Better to just walk away now, than later.


End file.
